


嘉 禾 天 橙 国 际 大 影 院

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *和三十九度的夢一样的背景，只不过是楷灿视角*骨科（水仙）注意，微诺灿注意，绒绒（性转）友情出演*部分情节比较猎奇，请做好心理准备*ooc ooc ooc 不许骂小孩！！！和骂我（小声*没写完。这个故事应该就到此为止了。





	嘉 禾 天 橙 国 际 大 影 院

哥最近又戴框架眼镜了，从高中开始戴到工作的隐形多好看？我不理解。他不以为意地说“这样打游戏眼睛不会酸”，我嘴里的炒饭差点喷出来。

拉几把倒吧，你游戏本都卖了当我不知道？我嗤之以鼻，这个借口实在是不太高明，他不就是想把我和他区分开来，越明显越好，

老子打ps4和xbox不行？就你屁话多。他一两句话又把我呛得哑口无言。这人老说他斗不过我，其实本质上应该反一反。

我却也不生气，可能是他做的饭又更美味了，填饱肚子就完全不会不爽了，我把碗往水斗里一扔，吹着口哨上楼了，身后传来他的怒吼“臭小子又不洗碗”。Who cares.

重新自我介绍一下，我叫李楷灿，正直的楷，灿烂的灿，是西街旋转公寓的头号应召——出台的那种，而且我出台频率还不低。年纪只有25岁，但是其实在这里已经干了八年了，算是个元老级员工了。你们所见的李东赫是我没意思的老哥，亲哥，真的和我一模一样，不过他最近染深头发还点了痣，就不太一样了。

我这样的人当然有很多秘密，有没什么大不了的，也有非常吓人的，先说个一般吓人的，之前我莫名其妙地接待了一群黑社会小混混，被他们恶心到了就骂了几句，结果和他们在旋转公寓大打了一架，差点被轮奸，还好后来保安把这帮鳖孙都架出去了——所幸几天后他们的老大登门道歉，给了一笔不小的精神损失费，还有……嗯……superb public sex.

我觉得那个帅帅的老大把我按在吧台边狠狠地操得我浪叫的时候一定是被我哥撞见了，不然为什么他连着三天都板着脸不和我说话，但是我始终觉得他不是对野战有什么不适，而是不想我和黑道掺和一起。怎么可能，一个大头目见过的性感尤物多了去了，还差我一个？钱到位就行了，剩下的关我peace。

楷灿，我一直以为你只是个performer，结果是出来卖的，他经常痛心疾首地望着我说。

你闭嘴，不许侮辱我的职业，我也不是和谁都可以的，我白了他一眼，而且我这样还不是为了你。

我没有说“被你害得”，我还没有没良心到这种程度，虽然我必须承认，我青春期的一大半的性幻想都基于我的这位双胞胎哥哥，但是那也是我个人的问题，怎么也怪不得他；还有一小半来源于李帝努。我们班的学委。

李帝努是典型的三好学生，而且长得帅身材好，心地也善良，别说女生们，就连几个gay也对他有意思，但是他一直在这方面“看上去”很迟钝，被塞的一堆情书也不知道被他放哪里去了。好学生嘛，不谈恋爱也情有可原，况且据我和他的接触，他真————————的是一个非常没意思的人，强行说的段子也没意思到极点的那种。果然人不是完美的。

但是这不妨碍我意淫，因为他身材真的辣，是同性也会羡慕的那种完美的肌肉曲线，他说不是刻意锻炼的，自己天生就是容易长肌肉的体质——与我无关，我只知道每次体育课以后看一眼他汗津津的身体就让我想赶紧去厕所撸一发，啊……以后能和他上床的人该多幸运啊，我一直这么没头没脑地想着。

然而我这种，畸形？的性冲动，并不是从李帝努开始的。“始作俑者”不用我说你们也知道了，就是我哥李东赫——怎么会这样？14岁生日刚过没多久我在浴室门口看见了他，他当然也才14岁，我以前也不是没看过他光着身子，但是这次完全不一样了，我盯着他深色的滴着水的皮肤，从略微锋利的下颚线，曲线漂亮的脖颈，一直到圆润的肩膀，光滑的脊背，纤细的腰，一直到挺翘的臀部，修长的双腿，一直到弓起的足底，我勃起了。

他的身体跟李帝努那种就很不一样了，像……有点奇怪吧这么说……像女孩子。喉结也不明显。像海滩上的那种比基尼辣妹。我那时候不知道为啥发育比他慢一点，还没有那么辣，当然我后来也差不多了甚至更甚——总之他让我晕头转向，我只能安慰自己还是有希望找到女朋友的，你看，我喜欢的男人的身体也漂亮和女孩子的一样……

我说不清自己是想睡我哥还是被他睡，反正先从最简易的手淫开始了，结果我好像并不满足，又去网上偷偷买了个跳蛋——dildo还不行，我觉得我会痛死。先试试小点的。我本来还很害怕这个也会痛，结果，妈的，简直要疯了， 世界上还有比这更爽的事吗，至少当时是没有了，真的，我甚至推荐直男也试试前列腺高潮——开玩笑的，可能不会想像我一样在床上抓着床单喘息着颤抖着射的到处都是。

幸好那时候我和我哥已经分房睡了，不然被他发现可能会被揍死，不过我很快发现他也有个秘密，就是他每隔几天会带同一个男生偷偷回家，男生白皮，大眼睛，弯眉毛，身材介于李帝努和哥之间——好像这样的我就不太行了，可能我比较喜欢走极端吧。我的哥被他占有了，但是他的出现至少证明我不是谁都可以的，我之后就在隔壁咬着衣服下摆边听他们做爱边自慰，再爽也不能叫出声被发现，结果到后来我自己都开始享受这种压抑感了，脑子里在想什么？在想被哥哥干还是干哥哥？不知道，可能都有，我总是完事以后倒头就睡，醒过来就啥也不记得了。

我当然不会把这事说出去，我只是和他开玩笑，因为他的反应真的好玩，我还有没告诉他的，他那个哥们儿还挺“关心”他，有时候他出门，这人会静静地在后面望着，还给他带过钱，点心和没见过的零食，就放在厨房桌上，我哥意外的很迟钝，以为是我给他的就吃了，但是这人也，怂的很，看得出来他喜欢我哥吧，从来没和我哥说过。

那段时间是我人生中最不快乐的半年，自慰也没办法让我开心了，我梦见好多次，我被李帝努按着狠狠进入，我对面就是被那个人操得泪汪汪的哥，两个人像世界末日版疯狂地接吻，就像镜子里外的同一个人，连哭叫的声音都一模一样，然后我总是一身冷汗地在凌晨醒来，因为在梦的最后，哥总是会扯出一个摸不透的微笑，对我说，

“你这个满脑子只有下三滥东西的婊子。”

我哥当然不会这么说，但是我心里真的觉得自己是这样的，只是话难听了点，难道不是吗？后来我的梦就变了，我在不知道的学校食堂找吃的，发现自己下身一丝不挂，勃起的性器上面爬满了彩色的蠕虫，但是是毛毛虫的大小，也没有痛感，后来这些虫子越吸越紧，我干脆把它们全部拔了下来，

我在梦里并没觉得恶心或者害怕，这就是梦吧，我一路跑，跑到人群攒动的食堂大厅，我哥也坐在那里，看起来吃好了，我把我刚才经历的和他说了，也不管自己下面还赤条条的，他眯眯眼，云淡风轻地说，

“你是打飞机过头了吧？”

哦，原来是这样。

第二天晚上，我收拾好一点行李，就跑出了家门，临走前看了一眼我哥的新买的游戏机，想了会儿，一起带走了。外面黑的看不见五指，我就这样凭记忆摸到了火车站，跳上了今晚最后一班去N市的车。只要我在哥身边一天就一天没办法不对他有奇怪的念想，真的，所以只能这么逃走了，也不能打招呼，否则他肯定会拼命拦住我，至于游戏机没有什么深刻的理由，只是我单纯想玩罢了。

到了大城市，我摸摸身上带的仅有的一点钱，觉得肚子饿了，跑到一个小店吃了点炸酱面，出来的时候店都打烊了，只有一家酒吧还是夜总会开着——本来也应该是晚上营业的。我背着包慢慢走过去，看到门口写着“招聘学徒”，什么学徒？调酒还是什么？现在也正需要钱，我就好奇地进去了，

嘈杂的city pop disco，迷离的灯光，舞动的男男女女和交错的酒杯，我被弄得有点晕晕乎乎的，看到吧台旁坐着一位长卷发浓妆深蓝礼服裙的美人，她真的好漂亮，和其他人在一起也让最美丽的客人不再耀眼，我像被什么未知力量吸引了过去，她看到我也没有嫌恶，露出一个动人心魄的微笑。

“你好。”我怯怯地开口了，

“小弟弟来找谁？”她好敏锐，一下子就知道我不是来这里享受的，当然我这副学生打扮也看得出吧，

“我来……应聘学徒……找老板……”我搓着手低头说道。害，别人有啥招我的理由呢，我自己都不太清楚，问起来该怎么回答……

“好呀”

她笑着揉了揉我的头。

泰英姐，也就是这位绝世美女，说她只是写着玩玩的，店里刚开始顾客不多也不太缺人手，结果我就这么来了，也怪有意思的，她也挺乐意收留一个居无定所的可爱的男孩子——上一次我遇到这么好的人还是那个我低血糖晕倒以后把我背到医务室的体育老师，那也是五年前了。我在厨房里配菜，偶尔出来吧台这边端端盘子，甚至比以前读书还要悠闲，我跟泰英姐说给我些重活干也不要紧的，不能对不起我得到的食宿全包和月末补贴，

她就给我找了“重活”，结果是晚上在小舞台那里唱歌，“我觉得你唱歌不错，上次我在厨房门口听到了”她拍拍我的肩，穿了她给的黑色白格子衬衫和黑色皮裤的我就被轻轻推到了台上，我紧张地环视了一圈，周围全是好奇的人群，我试试话筒，然后选了首我最擅长的歌。

문제야 문제

온 세상 속에

똑같은 사랑노래가

와 닿지 못해

나의 밤 속엔

생각이 너무 많네

好像效果很不错，泰英姐让我以后每周三和周五晚上都去唱，歌曲随便我，来听我唱歌的人也越来越多，每次我拿起话筒，正在蹦迪或者聊天的人们停下来聆听的样子真是很棒——姐姐问我是不是学过声乐，我说也不算吧，是……天赋？以前是学校合唱团的而已，父母去世前还学过国标舞和钢琴，不过后来觉得费钱就没再学了，她听见“去世”两个字的时候眼神闪烁了一下，然后沉默了好一会儿，

“明天开始去我朋友那里接着学舞吧，钢琴老师我去给你安排。”

我愣住了，过了好一会儿才点点头，感激之情都不知道怎么表达。

半个月后，旋转公寓的新人小歌手李楷灿开始正式营业了，因为想听我唱歌而来的客人显著增多，泰英姐一拍大腿，说以后酒钱的百分之多少多少都算我的提成——忘记是多少了，总之还挺多的，让我一度担心她没钱赚；我的舞蹈课和钢琴课也在进行着，每周二四六就去舞池里跳舞，一开始我还有点放不开，泰英姐就过来带我一起跳，她是不是也学过舞蹈，身姿真是太美妙了，后来我越来越驾轻就熟，整条西街都知道街角的旋转公寓有个唱歌跳舞很好的新来的孩子，我那时候没什么成就感，最开心的是拿到提成以后跑去银行，用泰英姐的账户转到我哥的学生账户，然后美滋滋地回去，路上再给泰英姐买点她爱吃的蜂蜜年糕。

以我哥的尿性，他现在估计已经不把我出逃的事情放心上了，该干嘛干嘛去了，所以要给他个惊喜，还是那种以后隔三岔五就有的，以后我赚更多了，当然也要给他打更多，当然给自己也留了不少的，至少我活得有滋有味，酒吧里的酒水饮料零食随便吃，还能唱自己想唱的歌，也没什么烦恼，多好，还可以每天看漂亮的小哥哥小姐姐饱饱眼福，

但是我偶尔还是觉得人生缺了点什么，一开始想说“爱”，想了想，泰英姐，调酒师哥哥和店里常来的各位给我的爱也挺多了呀，那到底是什么呢，后来某天我在夜总会角落里看到坐在客人身上轻喘的一个陪酒姐姐，我突然像被电流穿过了一样全身一麻，然后迅速跑回了自己的房间。

我知道那是什么了，结果本质“放荡”的李楷灿清正美了半年多了终于还是栽在了这个声色场所，我连打人的心都有了。有了第一次我就看到了第二次，第三次，怎么说呢，原来一直都常见，只是我常在台上根本不会注意到黑漆漆的角落里发生的事儿，有一次我甚至看到泰英姐和一个看上去很有钱的少爷有说有笑地进了里屋。之后的事我不敢去想了，一门心思地继续扑在唱歌上。

其实我也不是觉得脏，下流或者怎么样的，这种地方没这种事情才是奇怪的，现代都市人在空余时间合理释放一下自己的生理欲望也无可厚非，况且哪有我做过的那些事奇葩……周日休息的下午，我就溜到了泰英姐的办公室，一脸乖巧地求求她让我也去接待客人，当然是那种“接待”，我想她也很快明白了。

一开始她真的很不高兴，坚决反对我出台，理由也很简单——我没有成年，还有半年不到，我求了她好久，撒娇卖萌啥招儿都用上了，我说我有分寸的会保护好自己的，以前也交过女朋友——这是编的，姐姐对不起——最后她也无奈了，但是给我定了规矩，“不可以和别人发生插入式的性接触”，我还是头一回听见这么简洁明了学术性极强的说明，用力点了点头，对于靠自慰就能爽好几次的我来说这都不是事儿，况且我真的也很怕疼，

就这么开始“接客”了，主要是这样好像可以赚多得多，起初我还害怕别人会觉得一个驻唱的小孩怎么会来干这种，后来发现我的担心完全是多余的，反正只要我撒个娇笑一笑客人就开心的不得了，之后就随我了，我在这方面意外的挺有天赋的，不过我有点失望的是我好像没什么吸引小帅哥的本事，来找我的基本是漂亮姐姐，可能我的外形的确也不是公认的那种基圈天菜吧，不过无所谓了，我可是用两三根手指就能让小姐姐哭着潮吹好几次的——跑题了，对不起。

成年以后的第一次其实挺那啥的，是跟一对男女情侣——是吧，真的很奇怪吧，我插在那个姑娘体内，她男朋友就黏黏糊糊地抱了上来，从背后捅了进来，说实在的，也就痛了一小会儿，因为之前自己用那里自慰过，不但不太痛还很爽，我和姑娘一起用甜不拉几娇滴滴的声音喊着“好大…好舒服……再快一点……”简直是当晚最奇葩的场面了，感觉我一下子绿了两个人？不知道该说什么。爽就行了吧。最后那哥把我俩用过的套子系在一起丢在桌上，还有一沓钱，我听着他们说什么“下次再一起玩呀”就昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

泰英姐也很吃惊，谁的初夜会是3p的，震撼她全家，她反复问我有没有戴套，我说有啊有啊真的我干嘛骗你，她才渐渐放下心来。某种意义上她已经快像我妈妈一样照顾我担心我了，挺好的吧？我觉得挺好的，姐姐人真的很好，如果没有入这行应该也会是个聪明独立善良可爱的贤妻良母吧。

我还是定时给我哥转账，也已经习惯了，时间一晃到了他高中毕业的时候，我给他寄了盒巧克力，署名“比你有意思606倍的Full Sun小可爱”，然后用泰英姐的手机发了条祝贺短信，附上了一张我昨晚被床伴拍下来的照片。

“滚”回了我一个字。我大笑着赶紧删了，不能被姐姐发现，不然完了。

结果你猜怎么着，这哥来N市了，我也是惊了，是因为姐的手机号是N市的吗？总之我在西街另一家酒吧看见他了，他怎么连地理位置都大概摸出来了？真吓人，我吓得以感冒为由向泰英姐请了一周假，每天把自己关在新搬进去的出租屋里。

但是我还是太大意了，不如说在我哥和性爱面前，我一直很大意，那天跟了一个有好感的小帅哥去了西街另一头的电影院看电影，我想原来还挺纯情，搞个约会的最初级的地点，结果他挑了部三级片，我也马上发现他根本就是在扮猪吃老虎，什么初级地点，明明就是不可量级的快活地狱。

整个场只有我们俩，看到一半他开始一边扯我的衬衫一边亲我脖子，我像个舒服的猫一样把脖子和锁骨全部露给他看，然后让他粗暴地把自己和我的衣服扒下来扔到一边，他跨到我身上，我顺从地含住了那根粗大的发烫的物什。他骂了一声，按住我的后脑勺，那前端就直接顶到了我的喉咙口。

荧幕上的女演员在床上浪叫，我趴坐在他身上，底下含着那根东西，肆意地发出甜腻的呻吟，李楷灿第一次发现自己还有这种喜欢在公共场合——酒吧夜总会不算，因为大家嗨起来都那个——做爱的癖好，嗨到快要失去理智的时候我哥发了条短信过来，“在哪”，我看了一眼，回了“嘉禾天橙”，然后继续回到欲望天堂。

是我们这个影院的名字，我哥估计一查就知道，名字里带了“国际”其实只是本地的一个小影院，但它强就强在各种乱七八糟的（包括三级片cult片）电影都放，所以生意一直不错。这么说来我这位小帅哥还挺有sense，懂得怎么让两个人都reach climax，只不过发短信向亲哥暴露地理位置的我就很没眼力见了。

因为我他妈也没想到他还真的找上门来了，甚至直接找到了我们放映厅的门口——是一个个找过来的吗？怎么在这种事上这么有毅力啊？？还以为他一辈子都不想再见到我这个混球了——我听到他的脚步声，大汗淋漓眼神朦胧地回过头，衣冠齐整仿佛要去面试的我哥抱着手站在那里。

淦。

他肯定气炸了，从表情到动作把他的情绪显露得彻彻底底，我却丝毫没有停下来的意思，相反看到他的怒容的我硬得更厉害了，甚至开始幻想在我身下大开大合地操弄我的其实是我哥，我的呻吟声一度快要盖过电影里的声音，其实下次真的试试把哥灌醉或者迷晕，然后让他操我吧，等他醒过来了一定会破口大骂，但是以他的本性又会爽的难以自持，妈的，想想就刺激，这样的他打我掐我都没关系了，我原来是被他变成一个下流的抖m的，

他摔上门走了，身下小哥问“谁啊”，我说“走错了吧”就凑上去索吻，估计他也奇怪吧，今天的我明显比以前欲求不满好多，虽然以前也差不多。

我后来知道我哥考到N市的一所大学来了，他肯定不会承认是为了方便见我，理由应该会是“好大学”，当然那个学校确实也不错。他忙的很，但是还是每周来旋转公寓，默默地坐在角落喝酒，看到我就狠狠瞪我一眼，我总是以比我的名字还灿烂的笑容回应，托他的福每晚我都浪的不行，他简直是我最强效的催情药，而且完全没有副作用，

可能也有，就是他后来找上门来和我吵了一架，他越凶我越来劲，发飙的东赫哥也太迷人了，要是直接把我按在床上愤怒地来一炮不就更好了，结果他最后真的把我推倒在床上，但是直接摔门走了，就像上次在电影院那样。

这并不妨碍我借着刚才的劲自给自足了一发，甚至还不满足，叫了几个旋转公寓认识的狗男人过来开了个盛大的淫乱派对，每个人都被我想象成我哥的样子。啊，绝了。他们走后我干脆澡也不洗就昏倒在床上，一直睡到大天亮。

然后我就感冒了，贴着退烧贴躺在沙发上打电动，听见急而猛的敲门声，这个点不会是泰英姐，她基本一直在店里没离开过，难道是哪个狗男人或者小姐姐过来了……我趿拉着拖鞋顶着一头乱糟糟的鸡窝头去开门，我哥拎着超市买来的不知道什么东西一脸凶悍地站在门口。

我觉得我当时眼睛就瞬间亮了，

“哥哥~~~”

这个人绝不会说他是来照顾我的，但是明眼人都知道拎了一堆菜去厨房忙活那不是照顾还是干什么，我一本满足，陷回松软的沙发，透过厨房玻璃饶有兴致地看着他，偶尔他回过头白我一眼，我也嬉皮笑脸地嘴角上扬，我甚至想现在就跑到阳台上对着外面大喊，你看，我哥还是这么爱我，我都这样了还过来照顾生病的我，他从来没有不爱过我，

并没有这么做，潜意识里我还是不想给他丢脸，突然想到他是怎么知道我生病在家里的？也许去旋转公寓发现我不在问了泰英姐吧，不管为什么都说明他还是关心我的，我一下子心情特别好，感觉感冒都好了大半，

他端着好吃的出来了，坐在那儿抱着手用波澜不惊的眼神看着我一阵风卷残云，我一边吃一边拿余光瞟他，他的脸，他的脖子上的痣，还有他衬衫领口透出来的锁骨，那个十四岁在浴室里裸着身子的小棕熊长大了好多，脸部的线条也变得锋利了很多，但是还是那个又可爱又性感的李东赫，他可能注意到我在看他，闷闷地说“看什么，快吃，我还要回去上课”

“哥现在住在学校里吗”我没头脑的突然问道，

“旁边，学校宿舍就这么点”

“那过来跟我合租呗，我这儿离你学校不是还近点”吃饱了的我托着腮满脸期待的望着他，

他不置可否地摇摇头：“滚蛋，我可不想每天听着你的叫床声睡觉”

有一点他搞错了，就是我其实不太带外人回家，有什么都基本在旋转公寓解决了，而且他要是搬进来我保证不会再带人回来，因为不需要了啊，每晚看着我哥就可以美美地安睡了，不过他肯定会问我为什么，那时候我就没办法回答了，真伤脑筋，

他真的因为“要上课”很快就走了，临走前我在他身后叫他，我说，哥你还会再来的对吧，还会来的对吧——像在确认什么一样，问了两遍，

他轻轻”嗯“了一声，然后用难以形容的眼神看了我一眼。

“以后这条路也要一直走下去吗？”

命运真是个不可思议的东西，我本来可以和我哥一样安安分分地读完高中，考上大学，然后去找工作，谅谁也不会想到，十七岁的那次离家出走就这么改变了我的一生。

后悔吗？不，与其说是后悔，不如说是庆幸自己这么走到了今天，如果不是遇见了泰英姐，而是在学校里一直待到毕业，以我的学习成绩和天分甚至可能还不如现在混得好，赚得还比我哥多——我老是拿这个取笑我哥，他也习惯了一样理都不理我，一张云淡风轻的脸不知道在想什么。

但是我有思考过他那句话，我也不是只会嬉皮笑脸地假不正经的，虽然听起来很扯淡，我真的好好地想过以后的路该怎么走，我一直觉得男人的保质期比女人还短，这碗青春饭不可能一直吃到死，所以以后当然要走别的路——我拎得清的很，别看我这样，每件事我都准备好后路，当年如果泰英姐没有收留我，我就回家，给我哥道歉，然后该读书读书该干嘛干嘛。

话是这么说，第二天我又回去上班了，以后的事，我还是晚点再想吧，现在最要紧的还是多赚点钱存着，拿去理财什么的都行，总之要趁能赚钱的时候多挣点，至于我哥说的，他的那个金主，还有李帝努，再说吧，我连宇宙的尽头都不知道在哪儿，这些事都再说吧…………

（未完）


End file.
